ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma (Metaverse)
Plasma, not to be confused with Ultraman Plasma, is a young Ultra who barely just graduated from school and is probably infamously known for being friends with a certain someone. Nicknames: Ionize (Called that by Ultraman Plasma), Active, Dusty Personality Plasma is a shy introverted Ultra who is usually very quiet but actually speaks occasionally (prefers to speak telepathically) and has a hard time paying attention to things. He enjoys having fun and goofing off but despite this, can be serious if needed and can be brave most of the time but is a coward pretty much all the time. Plasma often tries to be funny but has accepted the truth that he will never ever be funny, though that doesn't stop him from trying to make jokes. He often gets stage fright a lot and can be embarrassed rather easily but that doesn't stop him, most of the time. Plasma likes exploring and trying new things now and then but prefers it if a friend comes along with him. Although he can be kind and friendly, he has been known to be mean to others and can be sometimes described as "hot headed" but this doesn't happen very often. Also, he believes that everybody is truly good at heart no matter what. In fights, Plasma usually just goes Leeroy Jenkins style and attacks the enemy without thinking of a plan. Although he isn't the greatest fighter ever, and is probably one of the weaker Ultras out there, he doesn't let the enemy go without him getting a few hits here and there. Occasionally he thinks of some sort of plan but they really don't work often and fail pretty much all the time. While in fights Plasma usually just goes for the classic hand-to-hand combat though he has been known to just beam spam the enemy because he thinks it's sorta funny, no not really, he's just lazy sometimes. Plasma likes cute things and has a soft side for kaiju but hates very cringey things like anthros and raptorizations but somehow can look at them without dying inside but does question why the person would make such monstrosities. And besides this, he can be a heretic sometimes but not often. Plasma looks up to the Titan Princes and his friends and treats them with respect and calls them his "superiors". He looks forward to the day where he can be like them. History Origins Plasma is an Ultra who was born on the Land Of Light and traveled across the multiverse looking for adventure. During his travels he came across many Ultras, Kaiju, and a diverse amount of Ecosystems and one time while he was traveling throughout the Multiverse, he came across the Metaverse Café. He was shy at first but warmed up to everybody and made friends there and would occasionally aide them during their fights against evil forces. But then once day, he met a certain someone and became infected as a pure friend for a long time. During that time, the people at the Café didn't see Plasma for a long time. Becoming a "Pure Friend" One day in the Rift Café, Plasma met Gorebushaur and became friends with him, little did he know that Gorebushaur was only pretending to be his friend and was just leeching him for ideas and advertising to him. But of course like everyone else in the café at the time, they didn't know. What Plasma also didn't know was that Gorebushaur was to quote, "a perverted, disgusting excuse of a Living organism". But besides that, they were good "friends" although Gorebushaur tended to ask things like "how's your day" and repeating things he had already said. Although after a while Plasma did notice that Gorebushaur only wanted positive feedback, which he did give him. After a while, Gorebushaur was exposed and left the café with Plasma following him. After Gorebushaur's downfall Plasma followed Gorebushaur to the Eripmav universe and pretty much followed him everywhere that it was almost creepy. Plasma then attended the same highschool and hung out with him all the time. Though he started noticing things about him like him hitting on every girl and he looked, well strange. h]He had crimson red hair and a bob haircut, his eyes were a purple colour and he carried around an oversized sword wherever he went, even in class which to Plasma was really strange because...wouldn't he get arrested for carrying a freaking sword...? He also noticed that he would threaten bullies that he would maul them or some sh#t like that. And despite this Plasma and Gorebushaur did manage to make some "friends". Although Plasma merely called them acquaintances, not friends. Plasma was also there during the Grigio Rook attack, but he could probably care less. This was because when Plasma was chatting to his friends online, he found out the truth about Gorebushuar and was disgusted to be his friend and decided that he might stop being friends with him and block him on every single form of social media on Christmas. During this time, Plasma started to act strange and acted like everything that he said wasn't important because it truly wasn't. Plasma and Flurr came up with a plan but that has yet to be revealed. Plasma started acting mean to Gorebushaur every now and then and pointed out everything wrong with him, but Gorebushaur ingored him and talked about things besides what he had said. Plasma, tired of his sh#t, decided to finally block him on Christmas. And word says that Plasma is still waiting for Christmas to roll around, waiting to disassociate with him...He did eventually and freed himself, unfortunately Plas and Flurr didn't get to do their plan but you gotta do what you gotta do After parting ways with Gorebushaur After parting ways with him forever, Plasma continued to do what he normally does, talk to his friends and explore. He is curious what Gorebushaur thinks of him though that doesn't really matter now because he's freed himself from the terrible might of the being who doesn't deserved being called anything which is Gorebushaur. A true successful plan of his. Meta Plasma: And Forever TBA Abilities * Size Changing: Like many Ultras and Seijin, Plasma can change his size although it deprives him of most of his energy * Knight Saber: Plasma forms an energy from his right arm and can use it to slash his enemies * Thermal Plasma Kick: Plasma jumps into the air and does a move similar to the Leo Kick * Plasmitium Specium Ray: Plasma's signature beam fired in a "L" shaped position. It is strong enough to destroy weaker kaiju in one shot and only weaken more powerful kaiju. * Slugger Projections: Plasma can summon energy projections of Seven's sluggers and use them in battle * Moony ray: A beam fired from the moony spot on his forehad * Slash Ray: A move similar to Ultraman's slash ray, Plasma places his left hand over his right and fires multiple rays of energy at the opponent. * Stellar Light Wave Shuriken: Meta Plasma can fire off multiple energy shurikens. They can also be fired in rapid succession. The shurikens can act like shields to block attacks and can also split into even more shurikens * Plasma Drill: Meta Plasma can fire large energy drills from both of his arms * Ion Crusher: Meta Plasma can fire a stream of energy from the crystal on his crest * Ion Stream: Meta Plasma can fire a beam from his right arm in a unique I-style * Dusty Plasma Wave: Plasma fires a wave of energy from his arms * Ultra Plasma Slash: Plasma's variation of the Ultra slash, there is really nothing different about them besides the fact that they're purple * Ionize Ray: A beam fired in a "+" position that is much stronger than his regular ray * Fixer Beam: Plasma fires a beam from his chest that fixes broken objects * Ultra Flute: Plasma's weapon of choice, it can be used for many different things and can be used in battle. It can turn into a Sword, Spear, Gun, and somehow a Scythe which can all be used in battle. ** Song Smasher: Plasma's flute turns into a sword and Plasma uses it to slice his enemy in half ** Soothing Wave: When Plasma plays his flute, is can usually calm down rampaging kaiju ** Song Slasher: When Plasma's flute turns into a sword, he slashes the air and creates energy constructs and fires them at the enemy ** Spearing Song: Plasma turns his Flute into a spear and throws it at the enemy ** Musical Bullet: Plasma turns his flute into a gun and fires explosive musical notes at the enemy ** Crescent Boomerang: Plasma turns his Flute into a Scythe and repeatedly slashes the enemy before throwing the actual blade at the enemy which then explodes on contact and comes back to him * Plasma Especially: A powerful beam fired from his whole body which is powerful enough to destroy most enemies in one shot. Trivia * It's about time I made a metaverse character * His nicknames were inspired by different types of Plasma Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Ultras